Renly's void
by MyTargaryenFire
Summary: A story of what could/would happen if Renly Baratheon had less/no empathy.
1. The Beginning

~~~~~~The Beginning~~~~~~

"Come on and pack your things, we are leaving tonight," Renly said to Ser Loras as he swung open his chamber's doors and started to bunch together the fine possessions that Loras had brought with him to King's Landing. Renly was still unsure why Eddard hadn't agreed with him, but then again he was a Baratheon, and he Stark.

"Wha-" Loras groaned as he emerged from the depths of his slumber. he sat up-right on the bed, watching Renly scurry about the chamber for Loras's belts and shoes. "Did Eddard decline then?" He said as he put a leg out of the bed and stood, fully nude.

"Yes yes, now hurry up! This is the worst place for us right now," spoke Renly with a hint of frustration and anxiety. Loras pulled on his breeches and joined Renly in the packing frenzy. "Put some proper clothes on" Loras did just that, making sure he had enough layers on for the cold night.

Once they had squashed Loras's belongings into a chest, they lifted and tied it onto their mounts and made a swift departure through the Mud Gate. "How long do you think it will take to get to Highgarden?" Loras asked. Renly forgot sometimes how much younger Loras seemed to be, doesn't everyone know how long it would take to get somewhere?

"Um, I'd say a day or two... without stops." A moan came from Loras, but Renly ignored it and continued on his mount in peaceful silence. Visions still came to Renly about his brother's death. Could I have stopped it? Could I have predicted the Lannisters's plan?

"We must have been going for at least four hours now, can we stop and... replenish?"

"Oh, I wonder what replenishment Loras is thinking?" Renly sarcastically asked; already truly knowing what the answer was.

"Nothing," Loras guiltily answered, "just thought-" but he was cut-off by a howl in the distance. "what was that?"

"Probably a wolf"

"Do you think it could be that direwolf that the Stark girl set free?"

"Is Loras Tyrell scared of a little direwolf pup?" Renly replied patronizingly. They stopped for a while and listened again to the cry of the direwolf. "Wasn't it called Nymeria?"

"Yes, that's it! But like you say, it's only pup," Loras replied. Renly left it at that, he knew too much talk could bring attention at night, unwanted attention. They continued along the king's road with a soft canter, Renly imaging his plans to get the Iron Throne and who would support him. He knew already that the Tyrells would support his claim, he was going to get married to Loras's sister, Margeary, anyway. Yes, he was going to get the throne, he was sure of it.

"Is that the inn we are staying at?" Loras asked as they saw the distant gleam of lights in the distance. But, without even needing an answer, the eagerness to sleep was so overwhelming that Loras to made his horse go into a fast gallop. Renly, rolling his eyes, quickened his pace also; so as not to get left behind in the dark. However, Renly knew something was going wrong, the horse's strides weren't quite right. He could feel its strain. Then, the horse buckled under the weight and lurched forward. With skilled practice, Renly unattached himself to the horse and through himself off onto the solid ground, shouting "Loras!". The last thing he saw was Loras turning around and a rock coming closer to his head.


	2. Affects

~~~~~Affects~~~~~

"Renly," a soft voice called, so feint that it seemed a dream. "Renly," the same call beckoned. "Renly, wake up!" Renly oped his eyelids and saw the outline of a curly-haired man.

"Hullo?" He replied in a confused tone.

"It's Loras, you might be a bit disorientated, you took a nasty fall."

"O-ok" A bed magically appeared under him, and he suddenly realised he was in a room. A room with a fire crackling in the corner and his chest on his right. His bed seemed fresh and his clothes had changed. He looked around the walls for any sign of a window, but couldn't see one, so instead he asked "what time of day is it?"

"It's dawn, you were out-cold the whole night."

"We better get moving then, if we are going to reach Highgarden in time," he authoritatively decided.

"After we break our fast," was all Loras replied. Loras got up off the bed and glided to the door saying "I'll see you down there then." Renly got up slowly, making sure he wouldn't fall over by putting his weight on the wooden bed post, and gathered his belongings yet again.

He broke his fast with rashers of bacon and bread. He felt revitalized and eager to get to safety in Highgaren. But Loras was seeming to annoy him more; even the little stupid questions he'd ask like "so why are we going to Highgarden?" would annoy him to the brink of shouting to be quiet. However, he held his mouth because if he didn't, then the Tyrells wouldn't stand by him when he claimed the Iron Throne.

Once fully ready for the hours of journey left, they set-off once more. The whole day was full of frustrating comments from Loras whilst Renly contemplated how he could have possibly loved such a man. But, they eventually found their next checkpoint and inn.

The next day, they did the same thing: eat, get ready, go, be silent, sleep. They did this for five days until they could see Highgarden in the distance, its walls towering over nearby trees and the colour of the famous gardens standing-out so much, it looked as if there was a castle of rainbows. It was then that Loras was finally perceptive and said "are you annoyed at me, or are you just tired? Because you haven't properly spoken to me for about four days."

Renly couldn't really be bothered to answer, so he just shrugged his shoulders and galloped faster to Highgarden, trying to avoid the question. He had never been to Highgarden, he wondered what it would be like to step into a perfumed palace. Loras spoke of it quite a lot, how beautiful the gardens are and how different it is from all the other "ugly" castles. So as soon as Renly walked through the iron gates gates on horseback, he could see why Loras was at awe with it. All houses were made of white stone, shining in the sun, flat roofs, holding hanging baskets full of multicoloured roses, wrapped with green ivy and in an orderly line. Yet, every house was dissimilar; one would have a blue door with a pink rose on it, whilst another would have a black door with a red rose on it- it seemed to be how they expressed themselves. Even the street between the houses, hat would normally be worn away by horses, were pristine and glimmering in the sun.

He cantered down the direct alley to the palace, without bothering to turn around for Loras- after all, he was the prince of this bounty. The citizens didn't pay him any attention, not even a glance. Renly was angry for their ignorance and wanted to shout out whom he was and what he wanted. But of course, he didn't, he just merrily reached the palace's gates and all he had to say was "I am Renly Baratheon" to one of the guards and they let him through.

He put his horse in the stables and walked into the gleaming palace. It was cooler then outside, a fake breeze seemed to emit from the strong marble floors and pillars. He sauntered around the castle for a bit, not really knowing what do or where anyone was. Until he finally bumped into a little old lady wearing some kind of blue silk scarf on her head. "You must be Renly. We haven't properly met yet, but I am the brains to the Tyrells- Lady Olenna, or you may know me as the Queen of Thorns. Either one I don't care what you call me, all I want is for you and Margaery to be wed and so on and so forth." Renly was taken aback, Loras had never mentioned his grandmother before, nor the fact that she knew so much about him! All he could manage in the end was an awe struck

"Oh."

"Hmmm... I see you could be tired, never mind, a good rest will be perk you up for your wedding tomorrow." Wedding? Thought Renly, already? He knew it would be soon, but surely not this soon? However, his thoughts must have been easily seen, as she immediately said "well of course, what did you expect? I nice holiday and wait for the Iron Throne to beg you to come perch on it? Don't be ignorant like the rest of them, I'm counting on you to be a good king, not another Robert." How could this stuck-up lady be so confident to talk to badly to Renly Baratheon, about his own brother?

"I- um, ok... I need sleep," he faked, as he only wanted to be left alone and plan his victory. But once Olenna guided him to his room and left with a "sweet dreams," all Renly could think about was sleep. So he collapsed on his bed, dreading the next day- his wedding.


	3. Change in Path

~~~~~Change in Path~~~~~

Everything was going according-to-plan. The wedding had been success and had led to the Tyrells giving full support to Renly's claim to the Iron Throne. However, that seems a very distant memory of Renly's.

Now he is tip-toeing southwards, gaining the trust and men from commoners, to farmers, to lords. Tourneys and stopping King's Landing's food supply are very common in Renly's present life, but news has just reached that his brother is laying siege to Storm's End- forcing Renly to respond.

"I should have known this was going to happen! Curse my brother, I would be the better king!" Renly spoke with a new-found anger, maybe he claimed it while he was racing to Storm's End or perhaps he had just dropped it, later to pick it up again. He sat in his bed with Margaery Tyrell (unwillingly, but knew that to make the marriage look real he had to at least share her bed). The tent was breezy and the night was filled with men's gambling and drunken laughter.

"I know, I know but we will win this. Stannis doesn't stand a chance. We have the power of the Tyrells and he's only got that Onion Knight and that priestess, right?" Reassuringly his wife said- but Renly couldn't decide whether she was reassuring him or herself.

"Yes, but I just wish that unwanted old wolf would scurry off back North where she belongs, although I think we could make this 'parley' be in our favour."

"What do you mean?" Margaery then caught on. "You don't mean that we… no?" But Renly's devious face wasn't changing into a face that showed he was unsure. He then realised that Catelyn Tully wasn't an old wolf after all, just a stupid one.

"We can ambush him as he comes to seek parley." Renly said excitedly.

"But he's your brother. Is this the honorable thing to do?" Persuaded Margaery. She couldn't contemplate how he, Renly Baratheon (brother to Stannis Baratheon), could plot such a thing.

"Honor. Does the Baratheon's words say anything of honor? Does it say 'Ours is the honor'? No. So tell me, does the Tyrells speak of honor is it 'growing honor'?" He coaxed.

"I guess not…" Her innocence astounded and amazed Renly. However, he knew that deep-down and through her emotional armour, she was as cunning as her Grandmother.

"Exactly. So I and a select few shall strike mine brother as he canters up that hill, unawares that he will meet death himself." With that, Renly blew out the candles, turned over and went to sleep.

"Attack!" Renly jumped out the bracken with his fifty other men- including Brienne of Tarth and Loras Tyrell.

Stannis, who was wide-eyed and contemplating if he should stay and fight or flee, came to the conclusion that he would enjoy at least killing his betraying brother in blood, rather by a Shadow. He then rallied his men for a counter-attack against the ambush.

'How did my priestess not see this in her fires? Renly out-numbers us two-to-one, I may die, but Renly may falter and I may not'- were all of Stannis's thoughts whilst charging towards his only brother.

Swords met swords, horses met spikes, heads met arrows and brothers met brothers.

The blood of his brother was on his sword and victory was in the air. It was a tough fight and he had lost many good men, but he thought it was worth it. There would now be no more plotting, no more gambling, just straight to the Iron Throne with his and his brother's army.


	4. End

Continuation at Stannis's void (sorry I can't hyperlink it- it's fanfiction's fault)


End file.
